8 Simple Rules for Dating my Operator
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Exeverse. Shonen ai. EnzanOCs, slight one sided EnzanBlues. Blues explains his rules for dating Enzan. Simple. Yeah right. Bad summery. Please RR!


Disclaimer: Why do we even bother to write these things? I OWN NOTHING except maybe the idea...  
  
Title: 8 Simple Rules for Dating my Operator.  
  
Author: Summing up the Stars  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, random pairings, slight OOC, and Blues being protective.  
  
Pairing: Enzan/multiple random characters, slight one sided Enzan/Blues  
  
Progress: One Shot  
  
A/N-  
  
I was bouncing this idea back and forth in my head for a bit now. I decided to actually sit down and write it because after reading the summery for episode 27 of Exe Axess, it makes you feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
I'll be using random names for Enzan's dates.  
  
Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*****~  
  
8 Simple Rules for Dating my Operator.  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number One: You do not touch my operator in front of me. You may only glance at him, so long as it last no more then 3 seconds./  
  
"I'm sorry Enzan-sama, but there is an important call which needs your attention, in the other room." Enzan's butler said walking into the room.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right there." Enzan said, before returning his attention to Jason, his date. "I'll be back momentarily. Blues, will you keep him company?"  
  
"Of course. Enzan-sama." Blues replied ever faithfully.  
  
"Hurry back. "Jason replied giving Enzan's hand a squeeze..  
  
"I will." Enzan said as he left the room.  
  
Blues waited 2 seconds before turning his full attention to Jason. "Never touch my operator in front of me. You may glance at him so long as it is for no more then 3 seconds."  
  
Jason stared at the red toned NAVI. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it if I do?"  
  
Blues' eyes narrowed behind his visor, his voice dead serious.. "If you cannot keep your hands or eyes off my operator I *will* remove them."  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number Two: I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a 'barrier method' of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate: when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I WILL kill you./  
  
Blue really *really* didn't like this date of Enzan's.  
  
He had shown up more then a hour early, which would've been ok, IF, 1) Enzan hadn't just came back from his run and needed a shower, and 2) he wasn't such a pervert.  
  
Enzan had to practically push him out of the bathroom.  
  
Blue faced Cory, head on. "Talk is cheap, but Enzan-sama's not. If you think you're going to 'get some', you're barking up the wrong tree. If you hurt him in any way there will not be a place on this earth you can hide. I have no problem disposing of you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Blues? Where did Cory go?"  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number Three: I have no doubt you are popular, with many opportunities to date other people. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my operator. Otherwise, once you have gone out with him, you will continue to date no one but him until he is finished with you. If you make him cry, I will make YOU cry./  
  
"I really don't think your NAVI likes me." Shido said glancing nervously at Enzan's PET, "I think he's threatening me with bodily harm....."  
  
"Blues?," Enzan said a slight confused look on his face, "Never. You just need to get to know him."  
  
"Although I'd rather not get stabbed...." Shido replied.  
  
"Blue's would never stab you." Enzan said as he held up Blues screen to Shido.  
  
Blues gave Shido a downright *evil* smirk. 'Yes, I would.' He mouthed.  
  
It's funny, Shido all but ran for it soon after that.....  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number Four: I will chaperone. I will be at his side at all times. ALL times./  
  
"Shouldn't you leave *him* at home?" Josh asked sounding annoyed.  
  
Enzan raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"  
  
"You pay more attention to your NAVI then me!" he pouted.  
  
Blues' eye twitched under his visor. 'Violation rule number 2 and 4.'  
  
"Enzan-sama." Blue said addressing his operator.  
  
"Yes, Blues?" Enzan said looking down at his PET.  
  
"May I be excused? There is something that must be taken care of......" he took this moment to glare at Josh, "on the net."  
  
"Of course. Do you need any help?" Enzan asked as he prepared to plug Blues in.  
  
"I'll be fine Enzan-sama."  
  
Josh rolled his eyes.  
  
'But *he* wont be.' Blues thought as he was plugged in.  
  
"Now" Josh said with a grin, "where were we?"  
  
~*~  
  
Blues passed-in in front of Elecman. "I need you to do something."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Elecman fell over and scrambled away, before realizing just who scared the heck out of him.  
  
"Jeez, what was that for?! Never mind! What makes you think I'll help you?!" Elecman demanded, embarrassed.  
  
Blues phased behind him and Elecman stiffened as Blues sword pressed against his spine.  
  
"Right! As I was saying, what do you need??"  
  
~*~  
  
Enzan was busy fending off Josh when the lights above their table started to flicker.  
  
Blues returned to his PET just in time to shout 'MOVE!' to Enzan.  
  
They both barely moved out of the way as it came crashing down as the wires gave out.  
  
Blues was happy that he thwarted Josh, he was counting on Enzan's reflexes to get him out of the way, but he wasn't thrilled that Josh was able to get out of the way as well.  
  
"Oh my! My sincere apologies sirs, I have no idea what happened!........" The manager went on and on. Enzan now stuck with the task of fending off a distraught manager.  
  
Blues turned his attention to Josh, who was rather white. "If you wish to remain among the living and fully intact, I suggest you retreat NOW. I *will* always be here."  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number Five: You WILL do what he wants to do, WHEN he wants to do it, whether you want to or NOT./  
  
"So," Drake started." What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Go check out the art gallery?" Enzan suggested, knowing full well, Drake would hate the idea.  
  
"Eh? That sounds like a stu...." Drake trailed off as he caught sight of Blues sharpening his sword on the house monitor behind Enzan. Somehow he *knew* Blues was glaring death at him. His eyes widened as Blues pulled out of his hair strands and split it with his newly sharpened sword five times. "....absolutely perfect idea!! Let's do it!!!!"  
  
Blues smirked recalling his sword.  
  
Enzan glanced back at his NAVI bewildered.  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule number Six: Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a normal digital NAVI, but when it comes to any issue relating to my operator, I am the all- knowing merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have many swords, minions, and a whole bunch of acres behind the house. Do not trifle with me./  
  
"You don't have to come Blues. But you are most welcome. We'll just be going to dinner then the movie after and I'll bring Enzan home early."  
  
Blues glared at the guy in front of his monitor, having got to the door before the butler; who, after seeing Blues posture, wisely left to distract Enzan; and then looked behind *him* to see.........a van.  
  
Yeah. Freakin' Right.  
  
Dinner. Movie. Early. Van. ......... Doesn't work.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky. Since I *was* in a good mood, I'll let you have exact ally 10 seconds to get into that.............vehicle......and get as far away from here as you can before I ..........eliminate my competition.........  
  
Hiroshi was a smart boy. He made it out of their in world record time.  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number Seven: Be afraid. Be very afraid./  
  
"Blues! Are you threatening my dates?!" Enzan asked as, once again, his date stared in horror at his PET and insisted Blues was out to get him.  
  
Blues gave him his best. 'Who.....me? Never.' Expression.  
  
"Then why on earth are then always in a semi-permanent state of panic?"  
  
Blues shrugged. "Drugs?"  
  
Enzan chuckled a bit before turning back to his freaked out date.  
  
Blues formed his sword and pointed it to the newest date. His message was clear. 'You. I'm coming for you!'  
  
He stared frightened behind Enzan as Enzan tried to get his attention.  
  
Enzan gave him a weird look before turning back to face Blues house monitor.  
  
Blues quickly put his arm behind his back and whistles, what suspiciously sounds like the original Blues tune, innocently. The 'fin' on his helmet just managing to hide the swords point.  
  
Enzan stared at Blues as David backed out of the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to stop leaving you alone with my dates."  
  
~*****~  
  
/Rule Number Eight: Don't call him, I'll call you./  
  
Blues sighed annoyed as he checked Enzan's email. Bryan, Bryan, Bryan, work, Bryan, Bryan, ............god was this guy obsessed or what?!  
  
Blues then smirked.  
  
//Delete.//  
  
//Unread mail- One//  
  
Blues appeared on screen of his PET. "Enzan-sama."  
  
Enzan looked up from his book. "Yes Blues?"  
  
"You have an email."  
  
"Is it from Bryan?" Enzan asked picking up the red PET and accessing the email.  
  
"No. It is from work." Blues replied neutrally.  
  
As Enzan finished with the email he turned his attention to Blue once again.  
  
"Are you sure you're not threatening my dates?"  
  
"Would I do that, Enzan-sama?" Blue replied. It was neither truth nor lie. Simply a question.  
  
"Of course. Well anyways there's a banquet I must attend for work. I was supposed to go with Bryan but...........yeah. Anyways, want to go as my "date" Blues?" Enzan asked laughing lightly.  
  
Blues gave a small smile. "Of course Enzan-sama"  
  
'I'd like nothing more.'  
  
~*****~  
  
End  
  
~*****~  
  
A/N-  
  
Eh, heh. That was odd. Oh well. I was got my Blues/Enzan ending! (no matter how slight it was) ^^ Yay!!!!!! Although it was kinda one sided...........  
  
Wow. No more coffee for me.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
